<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>君と歩く未来 by moratti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840352">君と歩く未来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti'>moratti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lead (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于伸辉分居的小插曲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taniushi Shinya/Kagimoto Akira</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>君と歩く未来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我明白了，”辉说，“我会搬出去的。”</p><p>伸也的视线从对面的人脸上慢慢地挪到桌子上，即使他再迟钝，他也从一开始就明白了这场谈话的目的，对方来者不善，但他们没什么理由拒绝。在所有关乎前程的问题上，他们向来被动。伸也叹了口气，在桌子底下悄悄地握住了辉的手，再次抬起头来。</p><p>对面的人露出了满意的表情。</p><p>“键本君一直都很懂事呢。”</p><p>这句无论哪个字都话中有话的评价让伸也感觉不太舒服，他皱了一下眉，正想开口，辉好像洞悉了他的想法似的，反握住他的手，抢先一步出了声。</p><p>“妈妈现在也很需要陪伴，我正好可以先回家住一段时间。”</p><p>伸也愣了一下。</p><p>出于各种原因，辉从来不主动提起父亲的事，尽管他一直对辉这样过分逞强的性格感到有些棘手，后者宁愿把自己一个人锁在房间里偷偷哭也不愿意选择倾诉，伸也曾经在line上给他发讯息旁敲侧击，说出来会好受一点哦，对方回复得也很快，这个时候就不要给小伸添麻烦了啦，后面还附了一个过分可爱的颜文字。</p><p>太见外了。伸也想。简直就是没有把他当作恋人来看待嘛。</p><p>但他也明白辉这样的性格并不是天生的。</p><p>曾经因为自己的麻烦事给Lead带来了无法抹去的负面影响，当时尚且年轻的辉并没有意识到事情的严重性，但随着年龄和阅历的增长，在逐渐理解一切之后，那件事几乎成了辉的心结。</p><p>并不是所有的私事都是麻烦事的。伸也试图这样告诉辉。</p><p>但并没有什么效果。</p><p>在某种程度上，他其实还有些庆幸辉至少没有把他们之间的关系也当成麻烦事给处理掉。公私不分是辉的大忌，如此说来，辉也算得上是为他犯忌了。</p><p>但他们都很清楚被谈话的这一天迟早会到来的。</p><p>“现在是Lead的关键时期，从四个人变成三个人，一切相当于重头再来，甚至比一开始还要更艰难，我不希望你们三个人之间有任何芥蒂。”</p><p>社长是这样说的。</p><p>“不会的，”伸也说，“社长可以放心。”</p><p>社长似乎不太满意这样的回答，便继续说道，“比如说，亲疏有别。我不希望看到这样的场面。我知道你们关系亲近，毕竟在一起相处十年了，但你们也知道，之前的事情，它还是发生了。”说到这里，社长看了辉一眼，停顿了几秒，又重新看向伸也，“现在只剩下三个人了，我希望你们能平衡好成员之间的关系。”</p><p>类似的话题，几年前也有过一次，在他们没有按照两年一换的规律换室友的时候。但那会儿显然比现在轻松许多，毕竟宏宜和敬多关系好得就像是亲兄弟，事务所也找不到借口干涉，便睁一只眼闭一只眼了。</p><p>但他们明白，身边接触的人，多少都有些猜到他俩的关系了。</p><p>沉默在此刻显然不是任何人所希望的场面。</p><p>在时间停滞般的氛围里，过了一刻钟，又或许只有五分钟，辉深深吸了一口气，便有了开头的那一幕。辉一向都是他们之中最有魄力的那个。任何时候都不例外。</p><p>但同时他也是最逞强的那个。</p><p>所以即使到了这个时候，他也还在为自己寻找一个正当的理由。一个听上去合乎人之常情的理由。好让自己看上去是主动做出了选择，而不是被迫。</p><p>“好孩子。”社长说，“我知道这次谈话听上去有些不近人情，但你们终究还是需要学会对他人负责，因为你们的人生已经不仅仅是你们自己的了，也是Lead的，是队友的，是fans的，是所有为你们付出了心血的人的。你们有想法，有脾气，都是正常的，但最重要的还是保护好自己的梦想，还有身边的人。”</p><p>伸也难得没心情听对方的大道理。</p><p>他是个很好的倾听者，但显然不是现在。</p><p>他们没有任性的资本，这是他在过去几年里学到的最大的教训。咬碎的牙能吞下去的就绝对不要吐出来，努力不一定有用但不努力一定没有用，反正别人都是这样做的。尽管如此他还是在歌词里写那些听上去很热血的宣言，好像多写几次自己就会信了。因为他们还没有强大到可以保护好自己所珍视的一切，任性的代价是惨重的。</p><p>他是个随遇而安的人，但辉不是。</p><p>所以他明白，辉才是那个遍体鳞伤的人。</p><p>后来谁都没有再提起过那天的谈话，就好像一切都是顺其自然发生的似的。他在电梯里抓着辉的手，比任何时候都希望对方能多依赖他一些。辉的手很软，没骨头似的，几乎有抓不住的错觉。</p><p>“别担心，小伸，我不会离开你的。”辉小声说。</p><p>面对这种时候还反过来安慰他的辉，伸也不知道自己是心疼多一点还是生气多一点。他的想法比辉简单很多，他并不是什么都不在乎，但如果真的到了不得不选择一个的时候，在他心里，辉比其他任何东西都更加重要，无论是所谓的梦想也好，还是他生命一部分的组合也好。</p><p>但这样自私的想法也只能烂在肚子里。</p><p>因为辉不会允许自己放弃任何一个。</p><p>“觉得委屈的话，哭出来也没关系哦。”他说。</p><p>“什么嘛，”辉笑了出来，嘀咕道，“又不是要我们分手。”</p><p>后面的话与其说是给伸也听的，不如说是给他自己听的。就好像一直跟自己说没事的，就会真的没事一样。听起来确实不是什么大事，只是分开住而已，但是事务所已经在干涉他们的私人关系了，谁也不知道在前面等着自己的会是什么。</p><p>这个道理他懂，辉不会不懂。</p><p>命运不在自己手里的感觉不过如此。</p><p>他们都没有告诉敬多这件事背后真正的起因，辉只是在很日常的一次聊天中看似随意地提起自己要搬出去。敬多好像面对什么难以理解的东西似的眯起眼睛，迷茫地看看他又看看伸也，最后重复了一遍，“欸？你们要分开住了？”</p><p>“啊，”伸也被辉拍了一下才答道，“对啊。”</p><p>敬多思考了一会儿，又问，“那你们考虑来和我住吗？”</p><p>辉十分不给面子地笑了出来，“才不要。”</p><p>哪有什么芥蒂。伸也想。青春期的中二谁都有过，被人翻老黄历的感觉并不好，找个莫须有的罪名干涉他们的私生活罢了。</p><p>这事不能细想，细想容易怨天尤人。</p><p>敬多看起来没心没肺的，其实心思也很细腻，他们不知道敬多猜出来了多少，但这事毕竟没有摊开说的必要，也就心照不宣地开个玩笑过去了。</p><p>后来敬多在一次采访中说，那两个人啊，他们真的为Lead牺牲了很多呢。一脸严肃之后又照惯例开始打岔，惹得全场又哈哈大笑。</p><p>但伸也不太笑得出来。</p><p>其实敬多从一开始就看出了端倪吧。</p><p>一切都按部就班地进行着。再后来，辉从家里搬出来，他们三个住得都不远，每次下班走同一条路，敬多都是最先下车的那个，所以敬多不会知道的是，在他下车之后，伸也总会在后座偷偷牵住辉的手。</p><p>他随遇而安但不逆来顺受，至少还有不放手的勇气。</p><p>那条路如果可以再长一点就好了。</p><p>再长一点点，让他在走到尽头之前找到任性的资本，就足够了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>